Alpha and Omega : A Knight's Tale
by justnick
Summary: Tis be a story of love , hate and war. got to work on my shakesperan dont i


**Alpha and Omega: A Knights Tale**

**A/N: Okay this may seem stupid but I really wanted to do this so here we are. I am still working on my other story if you care so don't worry or you know whatevar.**

**Any way the characters are anthro (Like people, walk talk and everything else like people but you know like wolves,. Could be a one shot or not whatev. any way here we *gulp* go!**

Chapter 1

The early sun shone through the stain glass window of the castle. Beneath them lay old stone, packed carefully and neatly forming the walls of the old place.

Chandeliers were hung from the ceiling. The celling was painted with depictions of old battles and feasts and other dates of importance. On the floor lay a large, long table.

A pair of large chairs sat at the front, reserved for the King and Queen. The chairs were tall and engraved with their initials. To the right of the chairs was a long hall decorated with suits of old armor and paintings.

The Hall led to the Courtyard; a large green place filled with trees and flowers. Statues of cherubs stood nearly covered with moss and a gentle waterfall trickled into a pool

Water lilies floated on the pool while Koi swam beneath them.

Laughter rang out from the trees. A gray wolf dressed in a shirt and shorts ran through the grass scanning the bushes.

The wolf was young, a child and one of his outstanding features were his striking blue eyes.

In his hands he swung a neatly made wooden sword, nicked from previous swinging.

"Kate!" He called out. "Princess where are you?" He asked in his young voice.

Out of the bushes escaped a giggle, a soft and sweet sound.

The gray wolf smirked and ran towards the bush.

"Gotcha Kate! Ha-ha!" He yelled nearly knocking her over with surprise.

"No Fair Humphrey!" The golden she wolf complained.

"How isn't it fair?" Humphrey asked.

"Cause Humphrey" she said poking his chest.

"My Daddy's King and if you don't listen to me I'll have you beheaded!" She said with a painful poke.

"Yeah sure whatever but that doesn't explain why it isn't fair!" He said with a grumble.

"Oh shut up peasant" She said with a huff turning her back on him.

Humphrey paused and looked at her, his head cocked.

"Peasant!" He fussed "I'm going to be a Knight like my dad ... the best!" He said making his best heroic pose.

She looked at his pose and laughed her sweet melody of a laugh. Humphrey pretended to be mad about it but secretly he liked to make her laugh, he loved to.

"Well in that case you have to serve my daddy like all the knights so hah!" She said with a smile.

Humphrey pouted and grumbled at this and pouted but then remembered his news.

"Um I get to go to training today ..." He said softly.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked caring about her good friend.

"Mum well I have to go away for a couple years" He said sadly.

"But Humphrey your my best friend!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you Kate!" HE said looking into her eyes.

"I'll miss you to" She said and she hugged him.

The hug surprised him but he liked it. He returned the hug and then a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Kate..." He said looking at her with a mischievous grin. "Tag your it!" He shouted with a tap on her back. He leapt up and ran with Kate on his heels.

"Get back Here Humphrey! Oh I swear! "Kate shouted acting like she was angry but really enjoying it. Humphrey ran as fast as he could with Kate running as fast as her skirt would allow. Humphrey looked back at her to laugh but then he tripped on a tree root, Kate right behind him fell on him with a thud.

They both laughed and giggled enjoying their each other's company.

They rolled and laughed until Humphrey's eyes rested on two large booted feet.

He stopped playing and looked up at the owner of the feet.

"Your majesty" Humphrey said with a bow to the king . Humphrey had only seen the king a couple times before and everytime he looked at him with admiration and respect.

"Dad!" Kate said giving her father a hug. The king smiled at his daughter and returned the embrace. Humphrey felt awkward infront of the hug and turned away. He would never have that.

"Humphrey!" The King said turning his attention to Humphrey. "My how you look just like him"

The king Winston said eyeing him.

Humphrey smiled and nodded.

"Oh I wish Matt was here" He said sadly looking of into the distance. " He was my best Knight , the captain of the circle and a excellent soldier" He said .

This made Humphrey happy to hear the King talking about his father that way, everyone else seemed to forget about his sacrifice but the king himself.

"I fear our poor alliance with the eastern kingdom will be our downfall as the Red Flag's army advances towards us... but that's daddy's problem , one I hope that will never be yours..." He said giving Kate an eskimo kiss. " Nor yours Humphrey" He said looking solemn.

"Well I'better go check the troops bow skills , farmers have been complaning about stray arrows hitting cattle and such . I'll see you to later " He said with a wave as he walked away.

A few minutes later Kate and Humphrey started to walk back to the castle , Kate grabbed Humphrey's hand and held it tight. Humphrey was'nt surprised at this and smiled as he held Kate's soft two blushed as they were new to this feeling.

As they strode back to the castle's lower doors a tall figure approached them. The dark wolf was wearing shiny armor and had a sword at his hip. His arms were covered in cuts and his tail swayed from side to side anxiously.

"Humphrey it's time" The old captain said his voiced ragged and rough.

Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes , a deep sigh escaped from him as he looked at her.

"I got to go Kate... " He said fighting back tears .

"Don't go please" She said taking hold of his other hand.

"I have to...goodbye" Humphrey said his passion flamed and sparked as he looked at Kate.

"Well then" Kate said and she moved towards him and kissed him.

Their lips stayed lock for a minute as they both felt their hearts explode with new feelings .

When they finally broke from their kiss they smiled at each other , both bright red from the act of affection.

"Goodbye Humphrey" She said with her giggle.

"Goodbye Kate" Humphrey said as he walked away with his fate whatever it may be.

**A/N: Okay I really one to keep doing this so umm please review thank you. Nick out**


End file.
